


wish i were

by gayturtlexx



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, anyway, bobby is just mentioned, but it isn't, poor boy, reggie thinks luke/julie is a thing, we love reggie in this household
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayturtlexx/pseuds/gayturtlexx
Summary: Reggie thinks Luke is in love with Julie, so he writes the song Heather, but it's about Julie.All credit for the song goes to Conan Gray, and I own nothing in this story except the plot :)
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina & Luke Patterson, Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	wish i were

Reggie’s Song Journal

I still remember the s̶p̶r̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶n̶i̶n̶e̶t̶y̶-̶t̶h̶r̶e̶e̶ third of December, me in your sweater

You said it looked better on me than it did you

Only if you knew how much I liked you

But I watch your eyes as she

S̶i̶n̶g̶s̶ Walks by

What a sight for sore eyes

Brighter than the blue sky

She's got you mesmerized while I die

Why would you ever kiss me?

I'm not even half as pretty

You gave her your sweater, it's just polyester

But t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶m̶e̶a̶n̶s̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶l̶o̶v̶e̶ ̶h̶e̶r̶ you like her better

Wish I were J̶u̶l̶i̶e̶ Heather

Watch as she s̶i̶n̶g̶s̶ stands with her, holding your hand

Put your arm 'round her shoulder, now I'm getting colder

But how could I hate her, she's such an angel

But then again, kinda wish she were dead as she

Walks by

What a sight for sore eyes

Brighter than the blue sky

She's got you mesmerized,

While I die

Why would you ever kiss me?

I'm not even half as pretty

You gave her your sweater, it's just polyester

But you like her better

I wish I were J̶u̶l̶i̶e̶Heather

Oh, I wish I were J̶u̶l̶i̶e̶Heather

Oh, oh, wish I were J̶u̶l̶i̶e̶Heather

Why would you ever kiss me?

I'm not even half as pretty

You gave her your sweater, it's just polyester

But you like her better

Wish I were,

  
  


~~~

  
  


Reggie had been in love with Luke since ‘93 when they were still alive, and never told anyone. He knows Luke is in love with Julie, he looks at her in that special way, but more importantly, he gave her the sweater. 

Alex, Bobby, and he used to tease Luke about the sweater, he only gave it to the girls he wanted to date. He once lent it to Reggie, and he thought that he might have a chance, but not a month later Luke gave it to a girl named Amelia.

So he decided to ignore his feelings, to push them down and try to forget about them while he died inside whenever he found a new girl. 

Then they met Julie. 

And he saw how Luke looked at Julie and felt like he was dead. 

So he ignored it. Ignored it for three years as he saw Luke fall in love with Julie. Ignored the way his stomach fluttered when Luke kissed his fingers and pressed them to his lips. Denied that he liked boys by saying, ‘Girls, am I right?’ Denied the way he almost saw disappointment flash across Luke’s face as he said that. Denied any possibility that Luke might’ve felt the same way because he knew hope did nothing for him. 

She joined their band when Bobby left, making new music with them. 

And then Luke gave her the sweater. 

*flashback*

_ ‘Hey, Julie?’ Luke shouted from the loft in the music studio. _

_ ‘Yeah?’ she replied. _

_ ‘I want you to have this.’ Reggie prayed to whatever god that was out there that he wasn’t holding what he thought it would be. But his prayers went unanswered.  _

_ ‘It looks great! I love it, thank you Luke’ She said happily, putting it on over her black tee.  _

_ Reggie saw them talking and walked out of the music studio, claiming he had something he forgot to do. He drove out to the beach instead and cried his eyes out, listening to the waves crash against the sand. _

*end flashback*

One day after they had practiced, Julie and Luke had already left, so it was just Alex and Reggie. 

He started singing a song called Heather, but it was really about Julie, and wanting Luke to look at him the same way he looked at Julie.

_ Why would you ever kiss me? _

_ I’m not even half as pretty _

_ You gave her your sweater, it’s just polyester, _

_ But you like her better,  _

_ I wish I were . . . _

‘Reg?’ Alex questioned, ‘Who is that song about?’

He had forgotten Alex was still there. ‘Uh, no one?’ he said, but it came out more like a question than anything.

‘Come on, I know you better than that, who is it about?’ Alex pestered.

‘No one, I said that already.’ He said, getting up and trying to walk away. Alex grabbed his arm though.

‘Are you okay, Reg? You know you can talk to me about anything, right?’ 

It felt like he was being suffocated, he tried to not cry but it was getting difficult. He wiped at his eyes with his sleeve but it didn’t do much.

‘Oh Reggie,’ Alex whispered, pulling his friend closer and hugging him. ‘Is this about Luke?’ 

He knew him so well. He nodded his head, and the dam broke. He started sobbing as he clung to Alex’s sweatshirt as if he was afraid he would leave. Alex sat them down and softly started to rock them, holding Reggie close as his sobs died down to sniffles. 

He sat back and wiped his face with his sleeve. ‘M’ sorry.’ he mumbled, looking down at the ground.

‘It’s alright, Reg, you have nothing to be sorry for. Are you okay?’ Alex asked, squeezing Reggie’s forearm.

‘No, I’m not Alex, he’s in love with Julie and I have no chance with him. He’ll never love me how I love him.’ Reggie replied, hiding his face in his hands.

‘I don’t know about that, Reg.’ Alex whispered.

‘He gave her the sweater!’ Reggie shouted, flailing his arms, ‘That means he loves her!’

Alex sighed in defeat, as he couldn't argue with him. They sat there for a little while before Alex suggested that they get ice cream. Reggie quickly agreed, and they went to the nearest grocery store.

~~~

It had been about a week since Alex found out, and Reggie was feeling awful. He tried to stay upbeat for the band, but it was horrible seeing the person you love all the time and not being able to do something about it. 

Once he thought everyone had left, he picked up his ukelele, strummed a few chords, and started singing, 

_ I still remember, the third of December, _

_ Me in your sweater _

_ You said it looked better on me than it did you _

_ Only if you knew how much I liked you, _

_ But I watch your eyes as she _

_ Walks by _

_ What a sight for sore eyes _

_ Brighter than the blue sky _

_ She’s got you mesmerized _

_ While I die _

He put his ukelele down and stood up and walked over to a microphone that’s been turned off. He skipped a verse and went to the next chorus.

_ Why would you ever kiss me? _

_ I’m not even half as pretty,  _

_ You gave her your sweater, it’s just polyester _

_ But you like her better _

_ I wish I were Heather! _

He yells the last line, and sits back down, breathing heavily. ‘I wish I were Heather,’ he whispered again looking down at his hands.

He hears clapping and turns abruptly towards the noise.

‘Dude! That was awesome!’ Luke shouted, heading over to Reggie.

‘I-I thought you guys left?’ He stuttered, looking to the rest of the band.

‘I forgot my keys,’ Julie says, looking confused, ‘Who was that song about?’ 

‘Oh, uh, no one,’ Reggie stuttered, putting the microphone down. ‘Uh, I-I’ve gotta go.’ He walked out of the studio before anyone could say anything, and started to walk to the beach. 

He only remembered that he left his notebook at the studio after he went to take it out of his jacket. He started running back into the studio, hoping they didn’t read it, but when he gets there they’re all crowded around it, with Luke holding it.

  
  


~~~

  
  


‘What was that about?’ Luke asks, walking towards Reggie’s notebook.

‘I don’t know, but I don’t think we should be going through his notebook,’ Alex suggests, hoping that he doesn’t look at the lyrics.

‘But if we do, we might figure out why he’s been acting like this.’ Despite Reggie’s best efforts, everyone noticed how off he had been in the past week. They didn’t know what to do, so they hoped they could fix whatever was wrong. Alex couldn’t argue with that, so he just sat down next to them.

Luke opened the notebook to the page that had the lyrics for Heather on it. They all gasped when they saw the page.

*You gave her your sweater, it's just polyester

But t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶m̶e̶a̶n̶s̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶l̶o̶v̶e̶ ̶h̶e̶r̶ you like her better

Wish I were J̶u̶l̶i̶e̶ Heather

Watch as she s̶i̶n̶g̶s̶ stands with her, holding your hand*

There were tear marks on the page, and Reggie had scratched out Julie’s name and replaced it with Heather. He had accidentally torn through the page from erasing lyrics over and over again. The song was clearly about Julie and Luke, but he had changed it so that if anyone were to hear it, they wouldn’t know. 

It was at that moment that Reggie burst through the door, out of breath and looking for his notebook, which was no longer on the table, but in Luke’s hands. He cursed under his breath.

‘Look I know you and Julie are in love or whatever, and I have no chance so I’m really sorry, I didn’t intend on you finding out, I didn’t think you would find the notebook so I’m really sorry, uh y-yeah,’ Reggie rambled, while Luke gently set the notebook down and walked over to Reggie. He took Reggie’s face in his hands and wiped away the tears that had started to form.

‘Reggie, look at me,’ Luke whispered, ‘Please look at me.’ Reggie had to, he looked up at Luke and sniffled, waiting for the rejection that he thought was sure to come. ‘First off, I am not in love with Julie,’ Reggie rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say something, but Luke said something first, ‘No, we aren’t in love or dating, okay? Okay, now that that’s out if the way, Reggie I am so amazingly and stupidly in love with you it hurts. I didn’t think you felt the same way, so I didn’t say anything. That was a mistake, but I hope I can make it up to you.’ Reggie was crying now, but Luke wiped away his tears and kissed his eyes. ‘Reg, can I kiss you?’

Reggie responded by surging forward and pressing his lips to Luke’s. He wrapped his arms around Luke’s waist, while Luke held his face in his hands. It felt right, like this was supposed to happen. It was perfect. Luke drew back and Reggie followed him with his lips, while Luke chuckled. 

‘Well, it took you two long enough! You finally got your shit together, I’m happy for you two.’ Alex said, Julie nodding in agreement. Reggie laughed and hugged Luke as tightly as he could. Luke eagerly reciprocated the hug and kissed the top of his head.  _ I’m home,  _ he thought.

  
  


  * FIN•




End file.
